1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image generating apparatuses, projectors, and methods for generating an image.
2. Related Art
In general, projectors, printers, and the like do not have the function of displaying a date and time. Therefore, the projectors and the like need to set a date and time if verifying a certificate which is necessary for processing such as EAP (extensible authentication protocol). For example, JP-A-2005-262817 describes a method (method 1) by which a time within the period of validity of a previously stored electronic certificate is set as a reference time, time information is received from a server and is set as a reference time again, and communication with the server is performed by using the validity period information of the electronic certificate and the reference time and a method (method 2) by which time information is received from the server and is set as a reference time, an electronic certificate with validity period information containing a reference time is selected, and communication with the server is performed by using the validity period information of the electronic certificate and the reference time.
However, since neither method 1 nor method 2 determines the validity of an electronic certificate itself, method 1 or method 2 cannot be used for authentication of EAP or the like.